Raph and Mona's family: The continuation of the tmnt family
by Rachelluvs2write
Summary: This is my first tmnt fanfic about Raphael his wife Mona and their kids. Hope you like it! I don't own tmnt.
1. Chapter 1

Everyone was super pumped about Raph and Mona's wedding. Raph eagerly awaited his bride as guests files into the seats.  
After the bridesmaids walked down the aisle, everyone stood up to see Mona as she came through the doors.  
Mona looked so stunning it took Raph's breath away. She wore a gorgeous white and red ball gown with a sequined glitter top and a tulle skirt that flowed out like a princess. Raph's groomsturtles, his brothers: Leo, Donnie, and Mikey, and Mona's bridesmaids smiled as Raph and Mona faced each other and smiled at each other, getting ready for Master Splinter to officiate them.  
"We're gathered here today, to celebrate the joyous wedding of my son, Raphael Hamato, to Mona Lisa Ashley Evans. Raph and Mona, please say your vows and promises to one another."  
Raph and Mona read their homemade personal vows aloud to each other. Raph's was so romantic, everyone sighed and some of the women cried and dabbed at their eyes with their tissues.  
Then Master Splinter gave Raph and Mona tips and traditional Japanese love advice. After that, they put their rings on each other. This went on for a while.  
Finally:  
"I'd like to pronounce you two as husband and wife." Splinter told them. "Ladies and gentlemen: I present to you the newlyweds: Raphael and Mona Lisa Hamato!" everyone whooped and cheered as Raph and Mona kissed.  
The wedding party exited happily as I Want You to Know by Selena Gomez and Zedd played for their exit song.

Everyone got ready to welcome Raphael and Mona Lisa as husband and wife at the reception hall in Madison Square Garden. Mikey went up to the microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to bring in the newlyweds: My brother Raphael and his new wife, Mona Lisa Hamato! Whoop Whoop!" he turned on Whenever, Wherever by Shakira and Raph and Mona came out, doing a playful dance. Mona happily waved her bouquet of roses in the air.  
When everyone was eating dinner, Mikey thought it would be fun to engage in a food fight. He playfully tossed some noodles at Leo and Donnie.  
"Hey!" Donnie retorted. Then Donnie smirked and smushed wontons onto Mikey.  
"Boys! Yamero!" Leo scolded his brothers. As Leo turned to his left, he noticed that Master Splinter was laughing. "That's weird," Leo thought "Why isn't Sensei doing anything about this?"  
"Sensei, shouldn't Donnie and Mikey stop? I mean, a food fight isn't exactly proper etiquette at a wedding." Leo said  
"There's no harm in a little harmless fun now and then. They're just that happy I guess." Splinter told him as Mikey squirted Donnie with white pasta sauce. "Booyakasha!" he yelled out, laughing crazily and he was getting all hyper.  
Leo took a bite of his hors d'oeuvre and nodded. "Ok, if you say so Sensei."  
Mikey and Donnie were laughing so hard now as they threw some green olives at each other.  
Then when that eventually died down, Raph and Mona had their first dance to I knew I loved you by Savage Garden  
Raph grasped Mona's shoulders and tenderly kissed them as they were dancing. "I  
love you so much baby" he whispered.  
"This is the most joyous day of my life." Mona kissed Raph on the lips as he twirled her.  
"I'm so happy for Raph and Mona" April said to Leo as she finished up her bowl of soup.  
"I am too. Raph and I may have our fall outs sometimes, but that doesn't mean that I'm not happy for him and Mona on their special day.  
Everyone continued to watch Raph and Mona as they finished dancing.  
It was so gorgeous. During the chorus after the bridge, Raph lifted Mona and spun her, her dress flowed out like a dazzling waterfall.  
When they finished, Mikey pushed in his chair to go finish DJing.  
"That was Mr. Raphael Hamato and Mrs. Mona Lisa Hamato's first dance as husband and wife! The party's not over yet though! Now I'd like to ask the groom and his brothers, which includes me of course, to come to the floor and dance to Windows Down by Big Time Rush for Mona Lisa!"  
Mikey started Windows Down, and the turtles did a break dancing and hip hop dance for her. She smiled as she watched Raph lip singing to some of his favorite lyrics.  
"Alright! Is everyone having a shelltastic time?" Mikey asked when they got done with that. He put his headphones on and started scratching the mix record. "Don't you go anywhere! We're still going to have fun celebrating Raphael and Mona Lisa's wedding!" Mikey put on the Cupid Shuffle. "And now the entire wedding party is welcome to get on the floor and dance the cupid shuffle!  
"Oh yeah! This is going to be Incredible!" Donnie cheered  
"You know it!" April agreed and she went over to line up with everyone else.  
"Let's do this!" Raph cheered

When they were finished, Donnie and Raph laughed giddily. Mona said, "That was so amazing!"  
"I agree!" Mikey and Master Splinter said together.  
The traditional wedding dances continued, and then the wedding party had more fun free style dancing.  
"Okaaaay party people!" Mikey announced. "Who's ready for some Love you like a love song? Let's get out on the floor and dance!" he scratched the record and Raph, Leo, Donnie, and Mikey, along with Mona and her bridesmaids, did a group dance to Love you like a love Song by Selena Gomez:  
"Aww that was so much fun baby!" Mona grinned and Raph nodded, still laughing from deep joy.  
It was now time for Raph and Mona to cut their cake. The elegant cake sat on top of an embellished silver table, and it had exquisite cutlery and plates next to it, provided by Donnie and April.  
"Smush the pieces in each other's faces!" Mikey yelled out.  
Raph rolled his eyes as he put his hand on top of Mona's hand.  
Raph and Mona cut into the cake, and fed each other, Mona moaned in food pleasure as delicous and creamy raspberry filling exploded in her mouth. "Mmm this is so perfect"  
"Yes, this is a great addition to our wedding babe" Raph agreed.  
The wedding was like a fairytale 3  
Part three will come soon!

Raphael and Mona Lisa's wedding: part three!  
Now it was time for Raph to remove Mona's garter. All of the male fictional characters who were best friends with the ninja turtle family lined up on the floor XD  
"Are you ready?" Mikey asked. Raph nodded, and Mikey turned on Yeah by Usher. Mona sat in a white chair, ready for her husband to remove her garter.  
Raph grabbed a long stemmed rose from the reception table, and he held it between his teeth seductively. He shimmied, and when he got to Mona she bit on the rose and then she took it. She held onto it as Raph did his best to slide the garter off of her leg using only his teeth.  
Donnie yelled out: "Yay yeah! Get it you two! Whoop Whoop!" Leo and Master Splinter just laughed and shook their heads. Irma snickered.  
Raph threw the garter into the crowd, and...  
Funnily enough, Tigger from Winnie the Pooh caught it. Everyone burst out laughing.

Then Mona threw her bouquet. Merida from Brave caught it.  
When everything settled down, Raph and Mona were greeted by their family and wedding guests blowing bubbles and throwing rice at them in congratulatory celebration as they made their way to their limo. They were planning on going to Hawaii for their honeymoon. Before the driver started the engine, April came up to the window. "Can you two please bring me back a souvenir? she asked. "I've always wanted to go to Hawaii. Maybe I can get to go someday."  
"Sure April. We'll definitely keep that in mind." Mona told her. Then Raph started working his lips on his bride's neck as the window started to roll up.  
"See you Raph!" Leo, Donnie, and Mikey waved to their brother.  
"And remember, I want a grandchild!" Splinter yelled out, and Raph yelled back: "Ok, we'll work on it!"  
As the limo drove off, everyone noticed that the sign on the back said: Ninja Turtle and college mutant lizard. Just Married 3


	2. The Honeymoon

Raphael and Mona Lisa were on their passionate and affectionate honeymoon in Maui Hawaii. Raph was treating Mona to a gourmet five course dinner at an elegant restaurant.  
"This is especially for you babe" he smiled.  
Raph and Mona pulled out their menus.  
"Hmm what should I order?" Mona wondered.  
"I'm going to try the lobster filled ravioli." Raph said, and he told the waiter to get some sparkling apple cider for him and Mona.  
After a few more minutes of deciding, Mona announced, "The pineapple infused angel hair pasta sounds good. I'll go with that."  
Raph and Mona ordered their food. They engaged in sweet kisses and conversation while they ate.  
"So I booked us a scuba diving tour tomorrow." Raph said. "Figured it would be fun to see all of the tropical fish in the waters of the oceans."  
"That sounds great. I also booked us a movie tomorrow, we're going to go see The Notebook." Mona sighed in love and happiness. "That's one of my favorite romance movies."  
"Don't tell my brothers I saw it!" Raph teased. "I'll gladly watch it with you babe."  
"Thanks Raph!" Mona kissed Raph on the cheek.  
They talked about their favorite childhood memories, and their favorite parts of their wedding.  
Then after, Raph and Mona went swimming, Raph lifted Mona up and he kissed on her neck and shoulders 3 and then they visited a modern art museum.  
In the morning, Mona and Raph ate a decadent breakfast that had delicious hawaiian cuisine.  
"I'm so excited for scuba diving" Mona beamed  
"I am too!" Raph agreed. "I'll get my underwater camera."  
"I hear the ocean we're going to is one of the best places in Hawaii to scuba dive." Mona said. "I think I'll draw some of the fish that I see."  
Mona loved art and she had purchased a sketch pad and colored pencils for her to practice on her honeymoon.  
"I just know that your drawings are going to be fantastic." Raph complimented. "Would you like to dance first before we go?"  
"Sure" Mona smiled.  
So Raph turned on some love songs in the pop and hip hop genre and he and Mona had fun dancing around the living room.  
They giggled in innocent love and joy.

Raph and Mona had a shelltastic time scuba diving. Mona's favorite part of that was seeing a school of regal blue tang fish up close. They had an awesome time a


	3. Welcome baby Ariana

div class="greyText" style="color: #aaaaaa; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 18px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Chapter 3 — Updated May 17, 2015 — 4,423 characters div class="right smallText" style="float: right; font-size: 10px; line-height: 14px;" /div  
/div  
div class="storyText" style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; padding: 5px 0px; color: #181818; line-height: 18px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Later, Raph and Mona were excited to hear the good news: Mona Lisa was pregnant!br /Raph smiled with pride. He was going to be a father. br /"You're going to have a little girl." the doctor told them. br /Raph shared the news with his brothers later that day. He announced that Mona Lisa was expecting a baby girl. br /"That's great Raph!" Donnie smiled. "When she's born, I hope she'll grow up to become an inventor like me." he grinned playfully. br /"In your dreams Donnie!" Raph rolled his eyes. br /br /"You won't need our help for changing diapers or anything like that right?" Mikey asked, and Raph shrugged. "I don't know Mikey. Maybe we will, maybe we won't." br /"Oh gross. I really hope it's the latter." Mikey said, sticking his tongue out in disgust. br /"Oh please Mikey. The baby's not even here yet. Who knows, it might not even be that bad." Leo said. br /"Helping to take care of her is going to be so much fun, I can't wait!" Donnie said in a bubbly way. br /Time passed, and finally, one evening, Mona Lisa's water was about to break. br /br /Raph and Mona arrived at the hospital. Mona was able to get into a delivery room. Raph waited outside while they helped Mona deliver her baby girl br /After he waited for what seemed like a long time, Raph heard a newborn baby's cry from the room. He smiled. His daughter was here. br /A birthing nurse called Raph in. "Raphael, want to come meet your new daughter?" she asked him br /Raph walked in, and he saw Mona holding a small mutant baby, a lizard with a turtle shell. Mona looked exhausted yet happy at the same time. "Hey babe, meet our new addition to our family" Mona said happily br /Raph kissed his daughter's head gently. "What are we going to name her?" he asked br /Mona thought for a minute. "One of my friends gave me a book on baby names. We can look in there. br /Raph and Mona decided to name their daughter Ariana, Ari for short. Her full name is Ariana Jasmine Hamato, Mona chose her middle name after her best friend /br /Raph called his brothers to let them know that they could come to the hospital and meet their new niece. br /"She's here guys!" Leo told Donnie and Mikey. br /"Who's here Leo?" Donnie asked br /"Our niece! Raphael and Mona Lisa just welcomed their baby girl a few minutes ago." Leo smiled br /"Let's go see her dudes!" Mikey said, and they all went to the hospital. br /br /After they walked in the room, Donnie went up to the tiny mutant baby and he gently stroked her head with his fingers. "She's so adorable. What's her name?" he asked br /"Thank You Donatello. Her name is Ariana." Mona replied. br /"Love her name!" Leo complimented br /Raph smiled. br /Mikey came up with Donnie. "Is it ok if I hold her?" he asked Mona and Raph. br /"Sure Mikey. Do you know how to hold her?" Mona asked br /Um... Not really." Mikey admitted. br /"It's ok, I'll show you" Mona offered. br /"Be careful Mikey" Raph said, watching Ariana protectively. br /"I will, don't worry." Mikey replied. br /Mona showed Mikey how to hold Ari properly. br /"Are you ready for her?" Mona asked Mikey. br /"Yes" Mikey nodded. He grabbed baby Ariana and he held her just like Mona showed him. Everything was going great until Ariana started crying. "What's wrong?" Mikey asked, suddenly starting to panic. br /"She's probably hungry Mikey. We should let her and Mona have some privacy for a while." Donnie explained. br /"We'll wait outside Mona" Leo told her. br /Mona nursed Ariana, and while she was doing that, Raph let his other friends know the good news. br /br /Raph and Mona brought Ari home. br /Raph and Mona were snuggled up on the couch, watching The Vow. It was one of Mona's favorite movies and even though Raph wasn't that crazy about it, he watched it with Mona to show his deep respect and love for her. br /"I love you sweetheart" he pecked her sweetly on the cheek. br /"Thanks babe. I just know that you'll take care of me and Ari, and I appreciate how much you respect my inner qualities." br /"Absolutely. You're so welcome" he answered br /baby Ari cood and Mona baby talked to her and smiled. br /"I know we'll have a great time getting to know our precious little one." Raph smiled br /"Yes" Mona agreed br /Baby Ari began crying again from discomfort. br /"Oh! Don't cry my little one. Everything will be ok. Your daddy's here to protect you." Mona sang a soothing lullaby to baby Ari, and Ari was soon calmed by her mothers voice. Raph helped Mona set Ari down for her nap while they finished their movie./div 


	4. Breakfast

Raph and Mona decided to grab some breakfast at their favorite casual restaurant in New York City, Cherry Oak Cafe. It was a beautiful day so they decided to take their food out to the patio and eat there. Mona carried baby Ariana out with them, she was in her pink and white baby carrier that Master Splinter gave them.  
"I'm so glad that we're eating here again. They have the best strawberry pancakes ever." Mona smiled.  
"I agree." Raph replied. He checked on baby Ariana to see how she was doing. She seemed to be doing good. Even though the sun was out a little bit, there was a slight chill in the air. Raph didn't want his daughter to get cold, so he tucked in the edges securely. Baby Ariana sucked on her binky peacefully while Raph and Mona enjoyed their delicious breakfast. Mona went shopping at Forever 21 yesterday and she bought a brand new outfit: She was wearing a tulip embroidered top with linen blend Capri pants.  
After breakfast Raph and Mona took Ariana to have some visiting time with Mona Lisa's side of the family. Everyone had a shelltastic visit.  
When they got back to their apartment Mona gave herself a pedicure using burgundy red nail polish. Raph helped Mona out with chores, which included changing baby Ariana's diaper, and then they settled down to watch Fast and the Furious 3.  
Baby Ariana was getting more and more cute every day. Raph and Mona were really enjoying their baby girl.  
"You're such a precious girl Ari! Yes you are, oh yes you are!" Mona baby talked to her daughter, and Ariana smiled and giggled.  
"She's so beautiful, just like her mother." Raphael said, looking at Mona lovingly.  
(The audience: aww ❤️)  
"Thank you babe!" Mona smiled. Mona received a text from Donnie. He told her that Ariana's baby toys were finished and they were ready to be picked up. Mona thanked him. Baby Ariana was calm and happy. Mona and Raph shared a passionate kiss and then they caressed their daughter in love.


	5. Baby supplies

Raph and Mona bought baby necessities for Ariana. The first item they were going to look for was a changing table.  
They wanted to try to purchase a quality made one for a suitable price.  
Raph went to aisle 12 to look for one. Mona pushed baby Ariana and she went to go look in aisle 17.  
A woman who was restocking some infant formulas noticed how adorable Ariana was. She set down a box of formula and beamed expressively.  
"Your daughter is SO precious!" she complimented.  
Mona tucked Ariana's pink fleece blanket around her more securely. "Thank You so much" she smiled.  
"What's her name?" the woman asked.  
"Ariana." Mona answered. "My husband and I figured it would fit."  
"That's one of my favorite names. If there's anything that I can help you with, you can let me know."  
"There is something you can assist us on. We're looking for a changing table."  
The woman nodded. "Certainly. You should be able to find them in aisle 14, near the car seats. And my name's Sandra if you need anything else."  
Mona went to find Raph to let him know where the tables were.  
"Let's see what we can find." Raph said. "What should our price limit be?" Raph asked Mona.  
"I'd prefer it to be under five hundred dollars." Mona said.  
"I think I see a cherry oak changing table for $155. Want to get that one?" Raph asked.  
"Sure! That's what I love about you babe, you always find what we're looking for." Mona kissed Raph on his cheek and he blushed.  
Baby Ariana started to fuss, so Mona got her out and began to rock her soothingly.  
"What's wrong my sweet one?" Mona asked gingerly.  
"I'm thinking that she's either hungry or she needs a diaper change." Raph guessed.  
Mona continued to calm Ariana down. "She wants some more milk. I'll nurse her as soon as we get home."  
So Raph and Mona purchased the table, and they unloaded it in their apartment. Then Mona grabbed a nursing cloth and began to feed baby Ariana.  
Mutant mothers produced richer and creamier milk than human mothers, so baby Ariana was in for a feast. While she hungrily sipped her mother's milk, Raph text messaged Donnie and asked him if he could invent some baby cloth stars for Ariana.  
Donnie replied immediately:  
I'd be happy to :)

Raph went to go watch an episode of CSI New York. Mona continued to nurse Ariana.  
Ariana dribbled milk onto the cloth. Raph and Mona gasped lovingly and teasingly. "Must be delicious!" Raph laughed, and Mona cleaned the milk up.  
"I love being a mom" Mona smiled.  
"And I love being a father." Raphael nuzzled his daughter.  
It was the perfect awww! moment 3


	6. Hang Out Time

You guys wanna hear the story about how I got into Space Heroes?" Leo asked  
"Oh please no." Mikey said in an exasperated tone. He took a sip of his mango milkshake.  
"Yeah please don't." Raph agreed.  
Leo ignored both of them. "It all started when I was 14... I was...  
Mikey, Raph and Donnie covered their ears. "We're NOT listening!" they all said simultaneously.  
"Oh come on guys it's not that bad." Leo told his brothers.  
Mikey went into his room and brought out a red t-shirt. He went over to Raph and handed it to him.  
"Here Raph I knitted this for you" Mikey grinned.  
Raph gave Mikey a weird look. "You forgot to sew in the hole for my head."  
Mikey got a humiliated look. "Oops."  
Donnie spluttered out his soda through his nose from laughing so hard. "Mikey let's face it the only thing you're good at is making pizza."  
Mikey glared. "And the only thing YOU'RE good at is being in your lab."  
Donnie and Mikey spit raspberries at each other.  
After Leo disciplined them, thankfully they were able to put their fighting aside and all four of them settled into watch Boy Meets World.  
After they finished three Boy Meets World episodes  
Mikey grabbed his knitting kit and a piece of violet material. Leo, Raph and Donnie were very surprised when he started crying.  
"Wow, who knew that sewing clothes could bring out Mikey's feelings?" Raph smirked.  
"And I thought onions were sentimental." Donnie piped in.  
Mikey shook his head no. "It's not either of those things. Ice Cream Kitty has the flu." Mikey continued to sob uncontrollably. He loved his kitty. He was devastated that she wasn't feeling good.  
"I'm so sorry to hear that Mikey" Leo said in deep concern.  
Mikey finished his second shirt. He handed it over to Raph. "Here, see if this is any better. I sewed it with my own two hands!"  
Raph shot Mikey a peculiar look. "Really? It looks like you sewed it with your own two feet."  
Leo and Donnie snickered.  
Mikey glared. "Well cut me some slack, I can't concentrate when I'm feeling down about Icecream Kitty."  
Leo pursed his lips playfully. "Awww are you sad about your widdle kitty cat?"  
"Yes, actually, I am." Mikey confirmed.  
"Ah ha ha ha!" Donnie laughed in amusement. "Leo said kitty cat!"  
Leo, Raph, and Mikey did the "Really?" gesture to Donnie and Donnie sunk down into the sofa. "I think I'm going to read my lotr book now."  
"Yeah, you go ahead and do that." Leo replied.  
Donnie put his feet up on the table and opened his book across his lap. "I believe I will."  
"You know Donnie, you're just like Mikey sometimes." Raph said.  
"Thankyou!" Donnie closed his eyes and grinned.  
"That wasn't a compliment." Raph corrected.  
"I should have known it wouldn't be," Donnie said, narrowing his eyes. After he pondered his thoughts for a few minutes, Donnie asked, "In what ways am I like Mikey?"  
"Well," Raph started to answer. "You both have smelly feet most of the time."  
Donnie slapped Raph across the head. "Oh be quiet."  
"hey! I always put sweet scented lotion on my feet everyday. So does Leo." Mikey defended.  
Raph pulled out his ceramic bowl of popcorn and began munching away. "I'm so fascinated." he said dryly.  
(The audience laugh track plays loudly as Mikey closes his eyes and breathes in the lotion on his feet.)  
Leo and Raph exchanged glances.  
"Trust me I don't put on my lotion like he does." Leo told Raph and Donnie.  
Raph and Donnie nodded.  
"I can hear you." Mikey stated. He screwed the lid back on his bottle.  
Raph, Donnie, and Leo covered their mouths to stifle their laughs.  
"So tell us Raph, why did you sign up for that milkshake commercial?" Mikey asked. He was feeling curious.  
"I don't know, I guess I decided to get into it just for the fun of it." Raph swallowed his bite of popcorn. "Plus, I'm sort of entering Lifetime's contest. The winner gets a year's supply of halo video games!"  
"Oh that's so sweet" Leo grinned.  
"Yeah I really hope I win." Raph asserted.  
Mikey went into the kitchen for a little while. When he came back, he wore a red ninja mask just like Raph's, and he was holding a glass of cranberry juice. Mikey pretended to sip the beverage in a sensual way and he flipped the tails on the mask. "Hey look you guys! I'm Raph!"  
Raph, Leo, and Donnie crossed their arms.  
"Mikey that's offensive." Raph declared.  
Mikey removed the red ninja mask and tied his orange mask back on. He gulped down the rest of the juice. "You guys have no sense of humor."  
Donnie squirted Mikey with a packet of apple cinnamon jam. "Oh really? I beg to differ on that one." Mikey uncovered the jelly from his eyes as best as he could. "You guys might have won this round, but I'll-  
"Boys, shut up. I want to watch and hear what happens to Captain Ryan in this episode." Leo intermitted.  
Leo ended up watching four Space Heroes episodes in a row. The others eventually got turned off from watching the sci fi show and went to their rooms.  
"Wow. Captain Ryan is so amazing." Leo said in awe. His eyes grew big and he watched the rest of the episode with great interest.  
"Leo, promise us you'll never get obsessed with Space Heroes." Donnie said as the turtles were eating pizza on the living room floor.  
"Sorry Donnie, I can't make that promise." Leo held up his Space heroes keychain. "I'm already starting my collection!"  
"Oddly, I'm ok with him starting a Space Heroes collection." Mikey said innocently.  
"Ugh" Donnie and Raph rolled their eyes.  
"Boys! It's time for your Ninjutsu lessons." Splinter called.  
The turtles got up and made their way to the dojo.


	7. Today's Lesson

Splinter and the turtles were in the dojo room. April was baby-sitting Raph's kids and Mikey's daughter (Mona Lisa and Serena were at work) while they were in their martial arts lesson. "Today's lesson will be all about traditional Japanese Kusarifundo strikes and capturing." Splinter explained. "I want you to team up in groups of two for this exercise, Leo, you'll be with Mikey, and Donnie, you'll be with Raph. I'll be watching your punches and foot work this time so be sure to work on those two things especially.

The turtles stood on the mat, facing each other.

"Hajime!" Splinter called out.

Leo and Mikey started to throw their punches and kicks on each other, as did Donnie and Raph.

"I am so winning!" Mikey stated confidently as he performed a roundhouse kick on Leo.

Leo decided to distract Mikey. "Ooh! Mikey look over there, there's a large delicious looking pineapple pizza!

"Ooh! yay!" Mikey bought it, and he turned to look. Leo brought him down in a tight hold around his neck. "Gotcha."

"Aww man!" Mikey complained.

Leo smirked.

"I'm going to outsmart you Raph!" Donnie said with a determined grin as he aimed to perform a side thrust kick on Raph.

Raph shook his head. "I can get my revenge.." he paused for dramatic effect.

"By doing this!" Raph flipped Donnie over. Mikey leaned in. "You just got flipped bro!"

Donnie sat up. "Yeah, I noticed. Thanks for pointing it out even more."

Mikey beamed. "No problemo."

"Good," Splinter announced after a little while. "Ok, your homework is to write an essay on the history and customs of kusarifundo."

Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey groaned.

Raph went into check on Ariana. April was playing with her, showing how to stack colored blocks.

Ariana cooed and toddler talked, and April smiled, "Your daddy's back Ariana."

"Thanks so much for watching her April." Raph thanked.

"Anytime Raph! She's getting so smart. I enjoyed showing her her colors." April said.

Ariana reached her arms up for Raph to hold her. Raph bent down and grabbed his daughter. Her legs dangled on his side. "Well let's take you back home to your mommy Ariana. Your mom should be home from work soon, and I'll check on you again in a little while." Raph said to his daughter.

"What are you going to do in the meantime?" April asked.

"Oh Sensei wants us to write an essay on kusarifundo. Seems boring but since it's in the lesson I guess I'll go with it." Raph replied.

April nodded. "I see, well good luck Raph!"

"Thanks!" Raph replied.

Raph dropped Ariana off at his apartment.

meanwhile...

Mikey went up to Donnie in his lab, doing a playful happy dance. He held up a piece of lined notebook paper with another piece of typed paper over it.

Mikey held the paper up in front of his face. "Guess who finished their assignment early?" he said, giving a wide toothy grin.

"How could you have finished it that fast? The study of traditional Japanese customs takes a lot of careful thought and planning." Donnie reasoned.

"Maybe for you, but when you're as ahead of the class as I am, these things become second rate." Mikey handed his finished paper over to his brother.

Donnie noticed the copyright date in the corner! Mikey had copied from an online article.

"Mikey, this isn't your original work! You just copied everything down from a website!" Donnie crumpled up the paper, and threw it on the ground in disgust.

Mikey picked up the piece of paper and did his best to smooth out the wrinkles. "If I scratch out the copyright and the name of the site, Sensei won't know the difference! Chill out dude. I've got this."

Donnie continued to glare at Mikey for being so ignorant. "If you want to cheat in Sensei's class, then by all means, go ahead and do it. I thought we raised you better than that though." Donnie stood up and walked past Mikey without another word. He slammed the door, leaving Mikey to squint his eyes in annoyance.

"I don't see why Donnie is making such a big deal over this." Mikey told himself out-loud. "He's just mad because I was the first one to finish it." Mikey went into his room. He opened a bag of Gummi pizzas and began to stress eat.

Leo knocked on Mikey's door, and opened it. "Mikey! Sensei wants to ask how your research is coming along."

Mikey forced a smile, but it seemed more nervous this time. "Um it's going great! ha ha."

Leo could read Mikey's nonverbals. "Mikey, is something wrong?" Leo asked.

"No. I finished my paper early. What could be wrong?" Mikey said, he tried his best to continue his fake smile.

Leo played along. "Ok, I'm glad that it's going great. I'll tell Sensei right now." Leo started to get out of Mikey's room, but Mikey stopped him. "Um no, no! Don't tell him yet."

"Why not?" Leo asked suspiciously.

Mikey could feel beads of sweat forming on his forehead. "There are still, um, a few minor adjustments I need to make." he covered up.

Leo nodded a little, but he still knew something was up. "Well ok then. Be sure to get those done. Remember that Sensei is going to grade us on our originality, our hard work, and our attention to detail."

"Yeah, I know" Mikey replied.

Mikey eyed a bottle of white out on his dresser. He opened the lid and brushed a milky white liquid over the copyright.

"I hope no one else is going to notice now." Mikey thought.

Mikey blew on the wet area so it could dry, and then he leaned over to take a nap.


	8. Today's Lesson, part two

Mikey woke up from his nap, so he grabbed his paper and went into the dojo to show Splinter.

"I finished my paper Sensei." Mikey did his best to appear natural. Splinter looked everything over. Mikey hoped Splinter wouldn't notice that he covered anything up.

"Hmm. Very good Michelangelo." Splinter started. Mikey was starting to feel confident, until...

"Why are there white paint markings on the bottom right corner?" Splinter questioned.

Mikey froze up. "Um, oh, those? Ha ha ha! Good one Sensei! Those are nothing, I just accidentally got a pizza stain on my paper, that's all."

Splinter narrowed his eyes. "Mikey..."

Mikey started for the door. "I think I hear the others calling my name, bye!"

Before Splinter could react, Mikey was out of the dojo and back in the tv room. Raph was sitting on the couch reading his Fast and the Furious comic book.

Mikey sat down next to Raph. "I get the feeling that Sensei suspects that I'm cheating on this assignment."

Raph widened his eyes in sarcasm. "Shocker." he replied.

"Wait," Mikey began, "Donnie told you, didn't he?"

"Well no, actually, big bird told me," Raph said dryly. "Of course Donnie told me you nit brain!" Raph shoved Mikey on his side.

"Well shoot fire I was just asking!" Mikey retained.

"Shoot fire?" Raph asked.

"Apparently that wasn't one of my better sentences." Mikey retorted.

"Apparently." Raph agreed, smirking.

"So how's the writing coming along for you?" Mikey asked.

"It's coming along pretty great. I didn't even need to copy from anything." Raph hinted.

"Oh well that's shelltastic" Mikey said, oblivious to the clues Raph was sending.

Raph set a bookmark in his comic book. "So who do you think will have the best written paper out of the four of us?" he asked Mikey.

Mikey got a giddy grin. "I'm guessing it'll be me!"

Raph pursed his lips sarcastically and gasped. "Shut up! Really?"

"Yep, all I have to do is hand it in and wait for Sensei to give me the A+ grade." Mikey put his hands behind his head and leaned back on the sofa.

"Yeah well good luck with that." Raph stifled a laugh.

"Thanks!" Mikey reclined on the sofa.

Leo came into the living room. "It's Space Heroes time!" he announced.

"Yay" Raph and Mikey said at the same time in boredom.

Leo dvrd the tv to season 4 episode 12. "In this episode they travel to jupiter to smuggle goods and then they-

"That's so great Leo can you tell us the rest while you get me a glass of soda?" Raph interrupted.

Leo glared. "If this show is too boring for you guys, you're welcome to-

Raph and Mikey quickly got up and left.

"Leave." Leo finished.

Raph got his soda himself. "Let's see here, do I want root beer or sierra mist today?" he pondered.

"I have dibs on the root beer, so that leaves you with the sierra mist." Mikey said. He reached for the root beer and started to gulp it down. He burped in Raph's face.

"Well that was pleasant." Raph made his way to the table and sat down.

Donnie pulled out his water bottle. "Water is the healthier choice guys. Plus it's just as refreshing, if not more so."

"How can you NOT love soda?" Mikey snatched Donnie's water bottle. "You should get rid of this and pop open a soda."

"Hey!" Donnie reached for his water bottle. "Give that back Mikey!"

"No!" Mikey stubbornly replied.

"I SAID give it back!" Donnie warned between gritted teeth.

"I won't give it back!" Mikey yelled.

Raph did his best to ignore their feud.

Pretty soon Donnie and Mikey were arguing so loud, Leo could barely hear his Space Heroes episode. He went right over to the kitchen.

"I am TRYING to watch my show. Keep it down in here." he disciplined.

"You two are in trooouuble!" Raph said in a sing song voice.

"Mikey started it, he won't give me back my water bottle." Donnie pouted.

Leo sighed. Being the oldest sibling was tough sometimes. "Mikey, please give Donnie his water bottle."

Mikey slid the bottle over to Donnie. "Here."

Donnie took a sip of his water and made a refreshing gasp. "Thanks Mikey."

"Pity for you that you're drinking such a bland beverage." Mikey chuckled, and Leo gave Mikey a warning look. "Mikey, you like what you like, Donnie likes what he likes." Leo said.

"Yeah, yeah I know." Mikey said. Donnie took another swig, and he wiped his face daintily with a napkin. Then, he folded his napkin in a neat triangle and set it aside.

"You're making a big fuss over being clean when it's just water." Raph pointed out.

"No comment." Donnie stuck out his tongue at Raph.

Raph drove to his and Mona's apartment. He went into check on baby Ariana. Ariana was fast asleep, sucking on her pacifier peacefully. The tiny newborn looked so comfortable in her swaddled blanket.

"Hey babe, how are you?" Mona asked.

Raph pecked Mona on the cheek lovingly. "I'm doing pretty good, how are you and Ariana doing?"

"We're doing wonderful thanks so much for asking" Mona smiled. "As you can see I just put Ariana down for her nap.

Raph stroked Ariana's face gently. "I love you my sweet little girl." he said.

Mona lifted Ariana up and set her in her crib.

"Sweet dreams Ariana!" Mona said to her daughter


End file.
